Je t'aime à la haine
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Vendu à l'Akatsuki pour protéger Konoha. SakuIta, HinaSaso, InoDeid, TenHidan.
1. Chapter 1

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

JE T'AIME A LA HAINE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

PROLOGUE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Hello tout le monde !!!

Ici mikako san aux commandes, j'arrive avec ma nouvelle histoire enfin du moins avec un prologue ...

J'espère que ce nouveau début vous plaira ;)

* * *

Tout d'abord j'ai besoins de vous : **Quels couples voulez vous voir apparaitre ?**

* * *

Prologue :

- Les filles j'ai décider de vous vendre à l'Akatsuki

Cette phrase que prononça notre Hokage retentit dans notre tête et tourna en boucle pendant dix minutes

_Flash Back :_

_- Salut gros front_

_- Salut la truie_

_Sakura venait de rentrée dans la boutique de fleur des Yamanaka et put constatait qu'elle se fit "joyeusement" accueillir par son amie. Ino ne prit pas le temps de papoter et lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici. La rose répondit :_

_- Je suis venue te chercher pour aller chez Tsunade-sama_

_La blonde sourit immédiatement et sauta partout en criant des "une mission, une mission enfin !!!" La kunoichi aux cheveux roses soupira et elles commencèrent à prendre la route pour aller chez leur Hokage._

_Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent Tenten qui les salua, remarquant qu'elle prennait aussi la même direction qu'elles, elle la stopèrent :_

_- Tu vas aussi cher Tsunade-sama ?_

_La brunette leur sourit et répondit :_

_- Oui, on m'a charger d'une mission de rang A_

_Les deux amies d'enfance s'arrêtèrent en sortant leur yeux de leur orbite. _

_- RANG A ??????_

_La maitresse d'armes sourit et d'un geste de la main, partit._

_La rose et la blonde se regardèrent soufflés et continuèrent leur route, elles aussi._

* * *

_Hinata arriva devant la porte de leur Hokage et frappa. Elle entra quelques secondes plus tard._

_- Bonjour Tsunade sama, vous m'avez fait appelé ?_

_La blonde hocha la tête et lui dit qu'il fallait encore attendre les autres. La brune se demandait bien qui pourrait être ses compagnons de voyage._

* * *

_Finalement Sakura et Ino arrivèrent à leur tour devant la porte de l'Hokage. Elles toquèrent et entrèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur elles appèrçurent Tenten et Hinata. Les deux amies les saluèrent et attendirent que Tsunade leur expliquent en quoi consistaient leur mission._

* * *

- C'est une blague c'est ça ? demanda Ino

La Godaime posa des yeux dur et compatissant sur nous. Ce n'était pas une blague.

- L'Akatsuki, continua l'Hokage, nous à demander de leur livrer quatres vierges de 15 ans aujourd'hui même, en échange ils n'attaquent pas le village.

_"Quatre vierges ? C'est du sucide cette mission"_ pensa Sakura

_"Pourquoi quatre vierges de 15 ans"_ pensa Tenten

_"Comment Tsunade-sama sait que nous sommes vierges"_ pensa Hinata en rougissant fortement

- Malheureusement la sécurité du village passe avant tous, fit la Godaime, mais je vous ai choisit car vous êtes fortes, vous saurez vous débrouillez

Les kunoichis se regardèrent, c'est vrai que la sécurité de leur village passait en premier, elles devaient donc y aller.

- Et pour nos familles ? demanda Hinata pleine de courage

- Je dirais que vous allez à une mission de rang A qui pourrait bien durer quelques années répondit l'Hokage

_"Evidement, elle avait tout prévus"_ pensa Tenten

Finalement après quelques consignes, elles quittèrent le bureau de la Godaime. Dans le couloir, elles s'arrètent, se regardèrent, se sourirent tristement en pensant à ce qu'il allait leur arriver demain, et reprirent leur route.

La mission de survie commence ...

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce prologue ? 

Bien ? Pas bien ?


	2. Chapter 2

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

JE T'AIME A LA HAINE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 1

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Kon'nichiha tout le monde !!! 

34 reviews pour mon prologue. Whaouuuuuuuu.  
Je suis trop contente, je vous remercie tous !!!!

Mais malheureusement pour les couples, j'ai du trancher et choisir ceux qui avaient le plus de voix.  
Et comme je suis aussi cruelle (comme le dise certains de mes lecteurs --), je ne vous annoncez pas encore leur noms mouhahahahahaha (il me manque vraiment une case ... ou peut être plusieurs même ...)

* * *

Le lendemain, les quatre kunoichis arrivèrent devant les portes de Konoha. Et sans regarder en arrièrent, elles franchirent les grandes portes de leurs village natal.

Elles durent marcher 10km en direction de l'Ouest comme leur indiquèrent leur Hokage pour trouver un membre de l'Akatsuki qui les attendaient.  
Il retira son chapeau et se présenta :

- Salut, je m'appelle Tobi, membre "officiel" de l'Akatsuki dit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot officiel.

C'est ainsi que nos quatre jeunes femmes suivirent ce Tobi en direction du quartier général de la lune rouge.  
Pendant le trajet ce Tobi n'arrêtant pas de parler pour rien dire, Ino tira Sakura vers l'arrière.

- A ton avis, que veulent-ils de nous ?

La fleur de cerisier regarda son amie d'enfance dans les yeux lui fesant comprendre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle et qu'il fallait seulement patienter pour le savoir. Patienter ... difficile dans une situantion comme celle-ci de rester calme et d'avoir tous ces neurones qui restaient au même endroit.

Le soir arriva enfin et Tobi décida de s'arrêter dans une auberge pas très loin de leur intinéraire.  
Les quatre filles prirent une chambre toutes ensemble, ne pouvant pas rester seule.

C'est Tenten qui parla d'un sujet la première

- A votre avis : pourquoi voulaient-ils quatres vierges ?

Sakura et Ino se regardèrent et Hinata ne bougea pas les yeux dans le vague.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont ... heu ... continua la maitresse d'arme

- Je le pense aussi fit la blonde

Tous les regard se tournèrent vers elle et elle continua en disant : "enfin si c'est ce que tu penses ..."  
Un nouveau silence et c'est Hinata qui le brisa

- Je ... J'ai ... J'ai peur

La jeune aux macarons se leva et la prit dans ces bras pour lui faire comprendre que elles aussi avaient peur.

* * *

Tobi était lui aussi dans sa chambre, il voulait à tout pris allait chercher ces filles, même en temps que chef. Un chef qui ne se montrait pas aux autres de cette façon mais un chef tout de même. 

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit en se souvenant du bobard qu'avait raconté Pein aux aux membres de l'Akatsuki.

_Flash Back :_

_Pein avait fait rassembler toute l'Akatsuki pour leur parlait de cette nouvelle, ils étaient tous la, debout sur l'immense statut attendant les instruction._

_- J'ai décidé d'apporter quatre jeunes femmes à l'Akatsuki, elles nous serviront sans poser de questions pour préserver leur village natal._

_Aucun membres ne parla, tous voulaient en savoir plus sur cette histoire. Pein continua :_

_- Elles sont fortes mais pas jusqu'a notre niveaux encore, pour cela quatre d'entre vous devront les entrainaient, elles nous serviront loyalement._

_Le silence plana dans la grotte, aucune réclamation, tous ce passait comme selon le plan de Madara._

_- Elles arriveront dans peu de temps, il faudra bien s'occuper d'elle ...  
Le faux chefs tourna la tête vers Itachi :  
- Itachi  
__  
Ensuite vers Deidara _

- Deidara

Puis vers Hidan

- Hidan

Et enfin vers Sasori

- Sasori

Fin du Flash Back

* * *

Tobi reveilla les jeunes femmes aux aurores en leur disant qu'ils aurait encore de la route à faire.  
Elles se levèrent et se préparènt toutes avec une boule dans le ventre. 

- Normalement, nous arriverons dans la soirée ajouta Tobi.

Et pendant que le détenteur du sharingan n'arrêtait, encore une fois, pas de parler pour rien dire. Hinata coura à coté de Sakura et lui prit le bras. La rose sourit en la regardant comme une enfant. A son tour, la fleur prit la main à Tenten qui marchait pas loins d'elle. La brune sourit à son tour et tira Ino vers elle pour lui mettre le bras sur l'épaule. Jamais elles n'avaient était si proche l'une de l'autre depuis le début de cette mission. Il y avait au moins un point positif.

* * *

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la tomber de la nuit dans l'antre de l'Akatsuki. Pein les acceuillit, non pas en leur offrant un bouquet de fleurs mais plutot les bras croisés en leur demandant pourquoi ils avaient mis tant de temps.  
Il emmena Tobi dans son "bureau". Et laissa les quatres kunoichis à Konan qui, elle au moins, les acceuilla avec un sourire, petit mais c'était déjà ça. 

Konan les prirent à part et leur expliquèrent les missions, les règles à suivre comme par exemple ne pas parlé pour rien dire ... en donnant bien évidement un exemple : Tobi.

Les filles se sentirent beaucoup plus à leur aise grace à Konan. Elle les guida jusqu'à chacune de leur chambre ou leur futurs sensei les attendaient. Qu'elles devraient devenir plus fortes grace à eux et ainsi servirent la cause de l'Akatsuki.

Elle arrivèrent devant une porte en bois vert et Konan leur dit d'y allait seule à partir de là.  
Ino ouvrit la porte et elles tombèrent sur un grand couloir.  
Tenten commença à marcher et remarqua qu'il y avait 5 portes dans ce couloir. Elle se figea devant la première et se tourna vers Hinata.

- Hina, cette porte est la tienne.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés s'avança et l'ouvrit. Et avant que les autres ne purent réagir, elle fut aspiré à l'intérieur et la porte se referma.

Les trois kunoichis restantent regardèrent l'endroit ou avait disparu Hinata. Sakura continua vers la seconde porte :

- Ino ...

La blonde se retourna et s'avança a son tour vers sa chambre. La réaction fut la même une fois qu'elle ouvrit la porte elle fut aspiré.  
Sakura et Tenten se regardèrent inquiète avant de continuait.

Arrivée devant la troisième Tenten poussa un soupir et, elle aussi disparut dans sa chambre.

Sakura s'avança vers la sienne et un coup de vent l'emporta à l'intérieur. Elle attérit lourdement sur un tapis, se releva et observa sa nouvelle chambre.  
Elle tourna sa tête vers un bruit et aperçut alors son "sensei"

- Non ...

* * *

Pein et Madara arrivèrent dans une pièce sombre. Des bougies s'allumèrent et ils s'assirent sur des chaises, l'une en face de l'autre. 

- Pourquoi vouliez vous me parler maitre Madara ?

* * *

Et voila le premier chap bouclé ;)  
review ? 


	3. Chapter 3

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

JE T'AIME A LA HAINE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 2

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

**Nanamy :** Ah j'adore toujours autant tes reviews, ça me donne la pêche 

**x-chouqui-suisui-x :** Bon toi ma Suika pas la peine de te répondre tu connais déjà tous … on se demande grâce à qui hein ?

**Sephora4 :**Ah ! Toi aussi tes reviews me donne la pêche !!

**Lara Timquogni** Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fais très plaisir

**!!!Dodo :** Pour te rassurer, le sensei de Hina-chan n'est pas Hidan … Reste à savoir qui est le vrai xD

**hinoto :** Et oui je sais, tant de question sans réponses. Mais elles sont dans chapitre (normalement …

**la petite reunionaise :** Toi aussi tu aura tes réponses dans ce chapitre . Merci pour ta review

**gally :** Merciiiii, ça me très plaisir. Et oui je sais que le ItaSaku n'est pas assez présent dans les fanfictions … Reste à voir si ils seront bien ensemble dans la mienne, le mystère reste entier

**hinata :** Non, non tu as bien visé juste, mais pas encore tout à fait xD

**MissHocolat :** Oulaaa, quels couples farfelus tu m'as donné … xD. Sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolée mais aucun couple que tu as mis apparaîtra dans ma fic. Encore désolée.

**Luky :** merci pour ta review

**galya77865 :** Oui c'est toujours Saku-chan qui a les plus beau ). Et information qui peut te servir dans le futur : Itachi ne prend pas de « e » à la fin .

**itachi-san :** une review qui se résume à 4 mots … je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre.

**Hina-gabi27 :** merci pour ta review

**Cloé :** la suite arrive ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic

**Anvi :**Je suis d'accord avec toi sur certains points, mais pas sur tout. Exemple : Sakura irait bien avec Hidan selon toi ? Hum … je ne suis pas du même avis, mais chacun ses goûts.

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fais très très très plaisir de les lire. 

Bien et maintenant en route pour le chapitre 2 en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

_Pein et Madara arrivèrent dans une pièce sombre. Des bougies s'allumèrent et ils s'assirent sur des chaises, l'une en face de l'autre. _

_- Pourquoi vouliez vous me parler maître Madara ?_

Madara releva la tête et prit la parole

- Si j'ai apporter 4 kunoichis de Konoha no Kuni à l'Akatsuki ce n'est pas pour les former aux combats.

- Sensei, je ne vous comprend pas dit Pein

Le chef de la lune rouge mit une de ses mains sous son menton et dévia ses yeux vers un tableau derrière lui.

- La femme, malgré ce qu'on en dit, est très efficace et important pour les hommes.

Il regarda à nouveau le blond.

- Enfanter.

Pein se releva un peu plus sur sa chaise

- Maître vous ne voulez tout de même pas …

- Si ! Je vais me servir de ces 4 kunoichis pour mettre au monde des êtres supérieurs qui serviront les intérêts de l'Akatsuki.

Le blond bouche bée, ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants. Il se reprit et s'assit au bord de sa chaise.

- Mais, comment voulez vous que cela marche ? On ne peut les forcer, et puis les chances sont très infimes. Comment voulez vous …

- J'y est déjà réfléchit depuis longtemps, ne prenez pas pour un débutant.

Pein se rassit correctement dans sa chaise et se calma. Madara reprit la parole.

- Voilà mon plan …

Il sortit de sa poche un flacon de couleur rouge

- Une potion d'amour. Si ils prennent tous cette substance, ils passeront à l'acte sans problème. Seule problème, l'effet de cette potion n'est pas durable … 2 heures tous au plus.

Il sortit ensuite un flacon de couleur bleu de son autre poche

- Une potion de fécondité. Grâce à cela, les chances de concevoir un enfant sont de 99. Effet durable pendant 2 jours.

Pein regarda les deux flacons, le parfait mélange. Si les ninjas en prenaient l'avenir de la lune rouge était tout tracés.

- Mais sensei, qui avait vous mis ensemble ?

L'Uchiwa tourna sa tête vers son subordonné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Pein, je t'en ai préparé une aussi. Une kunoichis qui maîtrise le vent.

Après ses paroles, Madara quitta la pièce laissant le blond à ses réflexions.

* * *

Tenten fut aspiré dans une pièce, heureusement elle atterris sur un tapis qui amorti sa chute.  
Elle se releva et chercha dans l'obscurité ce qui l'avait fait emmené ici. Un souffle se fit entendre derrière elle. 

- Qui êtes vous ?

La personne se leva, de ce qui semblait être un lit et une voix rauque parla.

- Ici tu es chez moi !!! Présente toi d'abord insolente.

La maîtresse d'armes commença doucement à trembler.

- Je suis Tenten Kushima, Kunoichi de Konoha.

L'homme prit la brune par la gorge et le souleva à sa hauteur.

- J'ai eu vent de ta visite. Va dans la salle de bain et change toi. Dit-il en la relâchant violemment.

Tenten se massa sa gorge endolorie et se leva rapidement pour aller dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur elle trouva une robe noir posé sur une chaise et à coté des ballerines noir.

_Qu'elle tordu ce type. Il me fais prisonnière et tous ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de me faire enfilé une robe !!_

Elle la déplia et la mis contre elle. La robe était longue jusqu'à ses genoux avec des volants, coupé mi cuisse sur la jambe gauche.

La maîtresse d'arme l'enfila mais fut gênée par le léger décolleté et les fines bretelles de la robe.

Elle sortit et découvrit l'homme debout devant la porte à l'attendre. A sa sortie, il l'a regardé de haut en bas et la brune put enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, cheveux gris mi-long plaqué vers l'arrière et des yeux bleu foncé. Il avait laissé sa cape ouvert de trois bouton et avait attaché son bandeau autour de son cou.

- Je m'appelle Hidan, je serait ton sensei.

* * *

Ino fut projeté violemment dans une pièce. Elle se releva rapidement et se mit en position de combat.  
La blonde observa la chambre ou elle avait atterri, elle était propre et éclairé un bon point. La fenêtre était ouverte et laissé une légère brise entrer. 

La Yamanaka s'approcha et regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait un grand oiseau blanc dehors qui volait avec quelqu'un dessus  
Tout d'un coup, il fonça vers elle. Ino n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'oiseau disparut dans un nuage de fumée et un homme se lança à l'intérieur de la pièce et atterrit à coté d'elle.

Il lui fit un sourire et se présenta :

- Je suis Deidara et toi ?

- Ino

Deidara était grand, avec de long cheveux blond jusqu'au milieu du dos et une partie attaché en queue de cheval haute couvrant la partie gauche de son visage. Il avait des yeux bleu clair en amande et le bandeau d'Iwa barré sur son front.

- Va dans la salle de bain et change toi, on doit partir bientôt.

La blonde y alla et sur une chaise était déposé une robe. Elle l'a prit et la contempla.  
La robe était noir sans bretelles, longue jusqu'au sol et coupé mi-cuisse à la jambe droite avec des lacets au niveau de la séparation. A coté de la robe était déposé des chaussures a talons aiguille de 10 cm et des mitaines allant jusqu'à ses coudes.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, le blond siffla et l'emmena dans le couloir vers un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

* * *

A son tour, Hinata se retrouva dans cette fameuse pièce ou plutôt la chambre de son nouveau sensei mais ne vit personne.  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. La kunoichi vit sur une chaise des vêtements et une feuille posé dessus avec écrit _« habille toi ! »_

_Pas très expressif …_

Elle l'enfila sans même savoir se que c'était. Une fois dedans Hinata se regarda dans le miroir et vit la robe qu'elle portait.  
Elle était magnifique, longue jusqu'à ses genoux. Des fines dentelles au bout de la robe et au dessus de la pointrine et des bretelles retenait son dos-nu.

Hinata sortit de la salle de bain et vit devant elle un homme qui l'attendait.

* * *

Pfiou ... enfin terminé !! 

PS : j'ai écrit ce chap en écoutant le nouveau CD de The GazettE, certains connaissent ?  
Moi c'est mon groupe préféré !!! Bref j'arrête dans parlé sinon ça va duré toute la nuit ...

PSS : Je ne aucun commentaire de ta part concernant Ruki, Suika !!!


	4. Chapter 4

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° - 

JE T'AIME A LA HAINE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° - 

CHAPITRE 3

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° - 

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Mirty91:** Sakura chewing-gum ambulant? xD. 

**Nanamy :** Qui a dit que c'était Ita-san qui a écrit le mot ? C'est peut-être Sasori! (en mode cruelle D)

**MissHocolat :** Je connais le système merci, seulement j'ai la flemme de répondre à chaque fois qu'une review apparaît sachant que je suis pas beaucoup sur ce site. Donc je répond à tout le monde.  
Il se trouve que j'avais envi que Pein soit blond. Mais je ne savais pas qu'une couleur de cheveux pouvais froisser quelqu'un …  
J'ai cherché partout sur Internet des infos sur Hidan, autant dire qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de rien. Alors j'ai inventé, mais les yeux bleu c'est beau nan?  
Tu n'as pas bien lu le chapitre précédent (T.T), le but de l'Akatsuki n'est pas seulement de les entraîner.  
Je sais ce que c'est des mitaines, pour info j'en porte tout les jours.  
Deidara a dit deux phrases et tu peux déjà dire qu'il est OOC? 0.o  
De toute façon, je pense que tout les persos de ma fic seront OOC, sinon je ne verrais pas comment faire pour les caser. Tu n'es pas d'accord?

**ByakuNeko-chan :**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe;; mais elles sont arrivées là toute seule! C'est pas de ma faute!  
Oui, j'aime l'originalité. (Il n'y a qu'à regarder mes chaussures avec des lacets dépareillés) 

**Kisa Uchiwa : **Merci, je sais mes chapitres sont court … Mais j'ai jamais le temps d'écrire plus. Gomen!

**Lulu:**Je ne vais pas m'avancer à te dire si tu as raison ou pas. La suite te le dira déjà, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.  
Tu es une de mes fans? Comme c'est gentil! (larmes aux yeux)

**Kakashigirl60:** Quoi! Tu ne connais pas le célèbre groupe de Visual Kei: The GazettE?  
Bon c'est pas grave … Mais il faudra que je te fasse ton éducation musical très bientôtxD

**Moon-of-Sadness:**Hidan et Tenten ça promet? en quoi ? (veux tout savoir!)  
Par contre pour le SasoriSakura et le ItachiHinata, je peux rien te promettre Gomen!

**Galya77865:**Merci pour ta review, ça m'a bien fait rire!

**x-chouqui-suisui-x:**Bon ma chère Suika-chan … en faite je n'ai rien à te dire. (tu vas me faire la gueule après ça, je le sens bien ), Finalement j'ai changer d'avis, alors pour commencer je pense que je t'ai déjà tout dit via msn … Donc sinon ta review m'a bien fait rire, tu fait vraiment un trip toute seule! Et t'as vu mon chapitre n'est pas arrivé si en retard que ça!  
Voix off: hum …  
Bon si peut-être  
Bsx jtm fort ma suika

**Galya77865:**The GazettE c'est mon groupe préféré!Un groupe japonais de Visual Kei. Avec Ruki mon ptit chéri / (no comment) 

**Lola:**C'est une très bonne idée que tu me propose. Hate/Love ça pourrais être intéressant comme choix. Et pour ce qui est de Hinata j'ai déjà m'a petite idée (niark!)

**Eli:** je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, pas besoins de remuer le kunai dans le cornichon! (expression by me)

**!Dodo:** tu veux des détails ? Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout ça dans mon sac (mouhahaha)

**Nekuria:**Pas envi de répondre à t'a review …

**KOMO:** Bah la suite est là!

**Sephora4:** Si, si le suspense marche avec toi! Oui, je garde le meilleur pour la fin, c'est bien non? (Sauf pour vous T.T)  
The GazettE powaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (même si j'écoute Rentrer en Soi en ce moment 'goutte sur la tempe')  
Et sinon pour tes autres reviews, je t'ai déjà répondu via ton blog. Donc pas besoins de se répéter! (vive les blogs!)  
Bsx

**Hinoto85:**Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir

**Galya77865:** Ahem … Non je ne veux pas pousser mes lecteurs au suicide, sinon qui lirait mes fics?  
En tout cas, merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir!

* * *

Je vais quand même rappelé pour mes lecteurs, qu'il m'a était trèèèèès difficile de choisir entre les deux derniers couples.

J'ai donc fait un re-contage de toutes les reviews et les choix de chacun (entre autres des amis à moi via les blogs et msn). Malheureusement, il s'avérait que les deux couples avaient le même score!

J'ai donc demander à mon ultime espoir 

Tin, tin, tin: Suika-chan!

Donc si le choix ne vous plait pas, merci de la taper elle et pas moi!

Donc merci à la miss pastèque pour avoir tranché (il y a peine 10 minutes ..). Donc maintenant je peux enfin me mettre à l'écriture de ce chapitre tant attendu. 

* * *

_A son tour, Hinata se retrouva dans cette fameuse pièce ou plutôt la chambre de son nouveau sensei mais ne vit personne.  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. La kunoichi vit sur une chaise des vêtements et une feuille posé dessus avec écrit « habille toi ! »_

_Pas très expressif …_

_Elle l'enfila sans même savoir se que c'était. Une fois dedans Hinata se regarda dans le miroir et vit la robe qu'elle portait.  
Elle était magnifique, longue jusqu'à ses genoux. Des fines dentelles au bout de la robe et au dessus de la poitrine et des bretelles retenait son dos-nu._

_Hinata sortit de la salle de bain et vit devant elle un homme qui l'attendait._

* * *

Ino sortit de sa chambre avec le dénommé Deidara, ils passèrent devant bon nombre de chambres et de couloirs. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois vert, ils entrèrent, Ino anxieuse se cacha un peu derrière le grand blond.  
Une fois entré, la Yamanaka vit une personne à table qu'elle connaissait bien et lui sauta au cou.

- Tenten! cria-t-elle.

La brune se défit rapidement de son étreinte, en lui disant que son sensei la voyait elle risquerait gros.  
La blonde partit alors à une place vide à coté de son sensei. Elle le regarda attentivement et se dit qu'elle devait être contente de l'avoir lui. 

* * *

Hinata leva son regard vers l'inconnu. Autant dire tout de suite qu'elle rougi fortement et que l'inconnu ne l'aida pas en la regardant froidement.

- Dépêche-toi la prochaine fois, dit-il d'une voix grave.

La kunoichi se dit mentalement de ne plus jamais faire attendre l'Akatsuki.  
Elle suivit l'inconnu jusqu'à une grande porte qu'il ouvrit, une fois à l'intérieur elle retrouva Tenten et Ino, toutes les deux dans leur pensée.

La Hyuga s'assit à la place que lui indiquait l'homme qu'il l'avait amené ici.  
Et ils attendirent.

* * *

_Elle atterrit lourdement sur un tapis, se releva et observa sa nouvelle chambre.  
Elle tourna sa tête vers un bruit et aperçut alors son "sensei"_

_- Non ..._

L'homme en face d'elle, l'a regarda froidement. Assis sur un fauteuil, il décroisa ses longues jambes fines et se leva pour lui faire face. Une fois en face d'elle, il l'a prit par l'épaule sans aucune délicatesse et la leva d'un bond. Une fois debout, il l'a poussa dans la salle de bain sans aucune explication.

La rose se retrouva à l'intérieur et ne chercha pas longtemps en voyant les habits posés sur la chaise. Elle les déplia et vit une sublime robe noir.  
La robe était longue jusqu'à par terre, coupé au genoux avec des dentelles sur les cotés. La kunoichi l'a mit et se regarda dans le miroir. Sakura passe les deux bouts de tissus, servant à retenir la robe, derrière ses épaules et fit un nœud au niveau de sa nuque. 

Elle se mit en face de la porte et posa sa main tremblante sur la poignet. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et l'ouvrit.

Elle retrouva le même homme qui l'a fais tant souffrire juste devant elle, l'a regardant de la même expression.

Sakura le suivit jusqu'à la porte ou étaient passé les kunoichis de Konoha.  
Elle regarda ses coéquipières mais son regard s'arrêta sur le sensei de Hinata assis à coté d'elle.  
Les yeux de la rose sortirent de leur orbite en le voyant.

- T … Toi? 

Il détourna son regard vers elle. 

- Tu es surprise? Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me vaincre? dit-il

La jeune femme baissa ses yeux et se rendit compte à quel point le sol pouvait être intéressant parfois.

Un bras passa par dessus son épaule et l'a fit avancer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table.

Une fois tout le monde assis, Pein entra dans la pièce. Il admira les nouvelles recrues et eut un sourire de satisfaction.

- Konbawa, dit-il, notre communauté c'est agrandi car aujourd'hui nous accueillons quatre kunoichis venu de Konoha.

Il fit une pause en regardant tout le monde puis il montra chaque filles en les présentant.

- Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanka et Tenten Kushima. Et vos senseis sont juste à coté de vous. Pour Sakura se sera Itachi Uchiwa.

A cette remarque le kunoichi sera ses poings sous la table. 

- Pour Hinata se sera Sasori No Akasuna, pour Ino, Deidara Iwasei (1), et pour Tenten se sera Hidan Shuukyou (2).

Pein fit un pause et déplaça son poignet qui eut pour effet de faire venir des dizaines de serviteurs apportant les repas avec dedans les divers potions.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence, et lorsque le repas fut terminé, le chef de l'Akatsuki ordonna aux senseis d'aller entraîner les kunoichis.

* * *

Sakura arriva dans la chambre d'Itachi … et aussi la sienne par la même occasion. Elle partit dans la salle de bain et entreprit de se changer. Mais un petit problème s'annoncer, comment enlever son nœud très serré placé dans son dos?  
Elle entreprit divers techniques peu fructueuses et lorsque la rose allait battre en retraite deux mains froides se posèrent sur sa nuque.  
Les deux mains défirent le nœud et la robe de la kunoichi qui tomba sur le sol. Elle se retourna et tomba en face du souffle de Itachi.

Il posa une main derrière la tête de la jeune femme et la fit venir vers lui pour l'embrasser.  
C'est alors que Sakura se rendit compte que son corps brûler de désir, comme si une force invisible lui dictait ses mouvements.

Elle plaça ses mains autour du cou du brun qui l'a prit sous les fesses et l'emmena dans la chambre. Itachi l'a posa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Pendant ce temps la rose défit la chemise de l'Uchiwa et embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau blanche. 

Les caresses de firent de plus en plus intense et Sakura sentit ses forces la quittait pour la guider dans les bras de brun, laissant son esprit à la passion éphémère. 

Les mains d'Itachi se firent plus intenses et baladeuses. A présent nu sur leur lit, l'Uchiwa prit entièrement possession du corps de la jeune femme qu'il désirait tant.

* * *

Hinata se changea rapidement et partit à l'entraînement avec son nouveau sensei se disant qu'il allait vite abandonné comme ses autres maîtres.

Arrivée devant Sasori, elle baissa les yeux.

- Il y a quelqu'un que tu détestes? demanda-t-il

Un peu déconcerté, la jeune femme ne répondit pas toute suite.

- Il .. il n'y a per … personne que je déteste répondit-elle en bégayant.

Sasori soupira et la Hyuga baissa son regard vers le sol.

- Et, il a quelqu'un qui te fais peur?

La jeune femme voulu répondre son père mais se ravisa.

- Vous .. souffla-t-elle s'une petite voix.

- Pardon?

Hinata trembla n'aimant pas trop cet interrogatoire, elle se reprit et dit d'une voix plus forte.

- Vous

Son sensei eut un rire. Cette gamine avait peur de lui .. parfait.

Il se mit en face d'elle et lui fit signe de venir l'attaquer. La kunoichi hésita un instant et finalement activa son Byakugan et couru vers lui pour lui insuffler son Juken.  
Mais une fois arrivée un pantin surgit de nul part l'a frappant sur le coté. La jeune femme tomba lourdement sur le sol. 

- Sa suffira pour aujourd'hui dit Sasori d'une voix morne.

* * *

Ino sortit à son tour de la salle à manger accompagné de Deidara.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre et la jeune femme alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois changé, elle sortit et découvrit la fenêtre ouverte avec son sensei dehors sur un grand oiseau blanc, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.  
Dans sa main, la kunoichi vit se former un animal qui lança vers elle. 

- Aller, défend toi! cria-t-il

Se défendre? Mais contre quoi?

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir une bombe explosa la projetant à l'autre bout de la chambre. 

* * *

Hidan et Tenten quittèrent les derniers la salle. Il arrivèrent devant leur chambre et la jeune femme ne se sentant pas bien, alla dans la salle de bain.  
Elle se mit de l'eau sur le front et eut un affreux mal de tête. Puis ne réalisant pas ce qui lui arrivé, elle s'écroula inconsciente sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

* * *

(1) : Nom complètement inventé. Il s'agit en faite de son village d'origine (Iwa) et de l'inscription sur sa bague (Sei qui veut dire en japonais bleu).

(2): Nom inventé aussi, Shuukyou signifie religion en japonais.

* * *

Je voulais revenir sur un point important, si Sakura couche avec Itachi (Nanamy m'a fait la remarque) c'est parce que pendant le repas, Pein a mis les potions dans leur repas (il ne l'a pas fait par charité). C'est aussi pour cela que Tenten s'évanouie.  
M'enfin je n'étais pas censé dire cela, mais après avoir lu la review de Nanamy je préféré mettre les choses au clair.

Voilà chap bouclé!

En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant.

Les couples seront donc: SakuraItachi, HinataSasori, InoDeidara et TentenHidan. 


	5. Chapter 5

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

JE T'AIME A LA HAINE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 4

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Nanamy :** Je ne sais pas quoi te dire .. Gomen !! Je t'ai déjà répondu via fanfiction.  
Kissou

**Suiika-chan :** Pas besoin de te répondre :P

**Mwa :** Merci beaucoup !!

**galya77865 :** Gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !! Je suis désolée !!

**Moon-of-sadness :** Merci pour ta review. J'essayerais de faire ce chapitre un peu plus long.

**Gally :** . On dirait que tous mes lecteurs veulent des lemons !! Pourtant je suis nulle pour les écrire !! Bon je n'ai plus qu'à m'y mettre ...

**Nahe :** Effectivement ce n'est pas le fun. Parce que j'essaie de satisfaire tous le monde ... mais j'y arrive pas ... T.T

**momo :** Merci beaucoup !!

**Missvietlove : **merci quand même pour ta review.

**Sephora4 :** Oui il ne manque que la suite !! Sinon ton voyage scolaire c'était bien ?  
Bisou !!

**Hintotoo : **Merci pour ta review

**666Naku :** Comme tu dis !! Bisou

**Kasumi Kodoku : **Je t'ai déjà répondu via msn .

**temarie1994 :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews !! Ça m'a fait trèèèèèèès plaisir !!

**Manitchi :** Merci !!

**MissHocolat :** Hellow !! Bon si tu veux on peut se parler via mon blog !! Tu vas sur mon profil et tu lis attentivement !! xD

**ithildine :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review (oui ils ont des bêtes cachés en eux xD)

**fio260 :** Merci !! (moi aussi j'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps à publier)

**kanaeiko :** merci !!

**cl3o :** 0.o tu fais de la pub en même temps !! xD. Oui la 100ème reviews !! Je suis trop contente !!

**ikutano :** Un peu de suspense pour Pein !! huhu. Sinon je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne la poste que aujourd'hui T.T

* * *

J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews avec 4 chapitres !!

I'm so happy !!

* * *

_Les caresses de firent de plus en plus intense et Sakura sentit ses forces la quittait pour la guider dans les bras de brun, laissant son esprit à la passion éphémère.  
Les mains d'Itachi se firent plus intenses et baladeuses. A présent nu sur leur lit, l'Uchiwa prit entièrement possession du corps de la jeune femme qu'il désirait tant._

_Il se mit en face d'elle et lui fit signe de venir l'attaquer. La kunoichi hésita un instant et finalement activa son Byakugan et couru vers lui pour lui insuffler son Juken.__Mais une fois arrivée un pantin surgit de nul part l'a frappant sur le coté. La jeune femme tomba lourdement sur le sol.  
- Sa suffira pour aujourd'hui dit Sasori d'une voix morne._

_- Aller, défend toi! cria-t-il__  
Se défendre? Mais contre quoi?  
Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir une bombe explosa la projetant à l'autre bout de la chambre._

_Hidan et Tenten quittèrent les derniers la salle. Il arrivèrent devant leur chambre et la jeune femme ne se sentant pas bien, alla dans la salle de bain.__  
Elle se mit de l'eau sur le front et eut un affreux mal de tête. Puis ne réalisant pas ce qui lui arrivé, elle s'écroula inconsciente sur le carrelage de la salle de bain._

* * *

Ino retomba lourdement sur le sol et une goutte de sang s'échappa de sa lèvre supérieur. C'était pitoyable, se faire avoir d'une façon aussi stupide.  
Elle se releva péniblement et fit face à son sensei.

Deidara reforma un oiseau - plus petit cette fois car il ne fallait pas la tuer dès le premier combat - et s'élança vers la blonde qui évita facilement cette attaque.

La kunoichi fit quelques signes et disparut sous de la fumée.  
Le blond quand à lui, descendit de son perchoir et se plaça au centre de la chambre et attendit. Puis il sentit une douleur dans sa tête et perdit le contrôle de son esprit, juste quelques secondes qui permit à Ino de sauter avec son corps par la fenêtre.

Deidara se retrouva entrain de tomber par la fenêtre de sa chambre sans savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il créa un oiseau en urgence et arriva de nouveau dans sa chambre.  
Une fois arrivé, il trouva la blonde couché sur le sol, la main sur son ventre.

La Yamanaka eut un haut le cœur et se précipita dans la salle de bain.  
Elle en ressortie une heure plus tard après avoir vomi son repas de midi. Deidara lui proposa de se reposer et elle dormit jusqu'au matin, sous le poids d'une fatigue mystérieuse.

* * *

Tenten se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, allongée sur un lit avec un linge humide sur le front. Elle se releva lentement et vit son sensei assit sur une chaise à coté d'elle.

- Merci souffla-t-elle.

Hidan se contenta de soupirer et la faire se re-coucher en lui donnant une tape sur le front.  
La kunoichi gémit un petit "aie" et se rallongea. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant de nouveau aller aux pays des rêves jusqu'au lendemain matin et en se disant que Hidan n'était pas si horrible qu'il voulait le montrer.

* * *

Hinata se releva, encore sonnée de l'attaque de Sasori.

- Je veux continuer

Le rouquin se retourna vers elle, surprit.

- Hein ? dit-il intelligement

La kunoichi se posta devant lui. Il fallait que pour une fois, elle soit décidé.

- Je veux continuer l'entrainement !!

Le membre de l'Akatsuki eut un micro-sourire, se posta en face d'elle et lui fit signe de l'attaquer.  
Hinata prépara son Juken à nouveau, une fois arrivé devant son sensei elle recula de quelques pas et vit le pantin de Sasori passer devant elle. La kunoichi sourit mais ne vit pas une autre marionnette foncer droit dans son dos.  
Elle tomba encore une fois à terre, Sasori se posta devant elle et lui fit signe de l'attaquer.

La Hyûga recommença et évita les deux premiers pantins mais un troisième arriva sous le sol et eut raison d'elle.

Son sensei lui fit encore signe de venir l'attaquer.  
Le manège dura ainsi toute la soirée et la kunoichi arriva dans sa chambre épuisée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla en sueur et le souffle court.  
Elle s'essuya son visage humide et remarqua qu'elle était nue dans le lit d'Itachi.

'_Qu'es que je fais là ?_'

Puis en un flash, tous ses souvenirs lui revînt. La kunoichi couru vers salle de bain et vomit ses tripes.  
Epuisée, elle s'assit contre la baignoire et commença à pleurer. Dégoutée de ce qu'elle avait fais, dégoutée d'elle même.

La rose pleura silencieusement un long moment seule dans la salle de bain avant que quelqu'un toque à la porte. Elle enfila un peignoir et alla ouvrir.  
C'était Hinata.

- Sasori-san m'a autorisé à venir te voir. dit-elle timidement.

Sakura la laissa entrer dans la chambre et en silence, elles s'asseyèrent sur le lit.

- Ça va ? Tu n'ai pas venu au petit déjeuner ?

La rose recommença à pleurer malgré elle.

- Hina, j'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible ..

La Hyûga la prit dans ses bras et la consola le temps qu'elle raconte ce qui c'est passé.

* * *

Dans la salle à manger, Ino et Tenten attendaient le retour de leurs sensei.  
Soudain la grande s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une kunoichi. Elle s'avança vers elle, ses cheveux blond coupé en carré voletant derrière elle.  
Ino courut vers elle et lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Temariiiiii

La jeune femme de Suna re-serra son étreinte et Tenten vînt les rejoindre.

A coté d'elles, le membre de l'Akatsuki qui avait conduit la No Sabaku ici, les regarda étrangement et Hidan qui apparut rappela sa kohai à l'ordre.

- Tenten, il suffit !!

La brune baissa la tête et s'assit à coté de lui à table.  
Ino chuchota à son amie ce qu'elle faisait là et la blonde lui répondit qu'ils allaient attaquer son village si elle ne les suivaient pas. Exactement la même situation dans lesquelles se trouvaient les kunoichis de Konoha.

Deidara a son tour dans la salle et sourit à sa kohai qui la suivit jusqu'à leurs places.  
Temari les regarda étrangement. Pourquoi suivaient-elles les membres de l'Akatsuki ?

Peu de temps après, Sakura et Hinata firent leurs entré et accueillirent chaleureusement leur amis.  
Sasori arriva à son tour et Hinata le suivit jusqu'à sa place et Sakura y alla également.  
Temari se retrouva planter au milieu de la salle ne sachant pas à aller mais heureusement pour elle, Pein l'a prit par l'épaule et la conduisit à coté de lui.

- J'aurais à te parler après le repas dit le blond

Temari hocha la tête.

Itachi arriva calmement dans la grande salle et s'asseya en silence à coté de Sakura. Quand à la rose, elle serra les poings sous la table et sans un mot, quitta la table précipitamment.

- Sasori-sama ... es-ce je ...

- Vas-y répondit celui-ci

Hinata se leva à son tour et courut après la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

- Tu peux y aller dit Hidan face à la demande silencieuse de sa kohai.

Tenten le remercia du regard et partit également.  
Ino mit sa main sur l'épaule de son sensei et lui sourit. Puis elle se leva et alla rejoindre ses amies.

Hinata trouva Sakura évanouie dans le couloir, arrivée à sa hauteur Tenten la rejoint suivit de près par la Yamanaka.

La Hyûga sentit sa tête tournée et tomba à coté de la rose.  
La brune n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle tomba dans les pommes à son tour bientôt suivit par Ino.

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé, les quatre sensei allèrent rejoindre les kunoichi de Konoha. Ils les retrouvèrent toutes les quatre évanouies dans le couloir.  
Hidan s'avança, prit Tenten dans ses bras et rejoint leurs chambres en silence. Deidara fit un sourire niais et porta Ino et s'en alla à son tour. Peu après Sasori s'occupa de Hinata et partit dans sa chambre également.

Itachi attendit quelques secondes et finit par prendre Sakura dans ses bras avant de rejoindre leurs chambres.

* * *

Un chap un peu plus long j'espère.

J'essayerais de faire le prochain un peu plus rapidement !!

Kisu à tous !!

Et laissez un max de reviews ;)

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

JE T'AIME A LA HAINE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 5

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tenshi-sama : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je fais du mieux que je peux pour écrire la suite !!

**Firey3000 : **Mais c'est rien !! J'en reçoit pleins des comme ça xD, merci en tout cas

**666Naku : **Oui !! c'est tout nouveau xD

**Sana-teme : **Mercii, disons que j'ai fais un peu exprès de faire dans l'inhabituel (bien que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde)

**Nanamy : **Merci pour ta review !! Moi aussi tes chapitres me motiveraient !! A quand la suiteeee ?  
Oui elles tombent comme des mouches, l'effet Axe Akatsuki xD  
Avec Tobi ?! Mais il est vieux !! xD

**Koo-nee-chan : **Désolée pour la longue attente ... finalement ça n'a pas pu obliger l'auteur à écrire son chapitre plus vite ...  
Et sinon pour les questions, les réponses seront bientôt là !!

**Arckange : **Merci beaucoup !!

**Konan : **Mercii, oui je sais !! Chaque fois je me dis "il faudrait que j'écrive la suite" et après j'ai pleins de choses à faire T.T

**Temarie1994 : **A l'heure ou j'écris j'espère pouvoir y penser ... mais normal j'y arriverais "flamme dans les n'oeils"

**Reprenos l'uchiha : **Merci beaucoup !! J'espère poster la suite un peu plus vite la prochaine fois !!

**Nekoko : **Bah la suite est maintenant !! En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant

**Juju : **Oui j'avais des exams, ensuite les grandes vacances et puis la rentrée, les cours ... c'est épuisant !! mais mantenant je suis de retour !!

**Mathilde54 : **Merciii

* * *

Un groupe de cinq personnes marchaient parmis les longues trainées de sable du desert, affrontant avec dureté les tempêtes et la soif qui se faisait de plus en plus présentir au fond de leur gorge. A leur tête, une jeune femme blonde avec un grand caractère. Elle referma d'un revers de main le dernier bouton de sa veste et remit en marche.  
Cela faisait environ deux jours qu'ils marchaient sans relache, à la prochaine tempête ils seraient obligé de s'arrêter et de monter leur campement.

Soudain, un coup de vent leur balaya le visage avec force et la jeune femme eut juste le temps d'apercevoir ses coéquipiers s'effondré mollement au sol, morts.  
Elle les regarda paniqué, puis vit un éclair rouge se posé devant elle.

- Tu es Temari ? demanda l'étranger

Il se posta devant la jeune femme, la tête légérement penché vers la gauche.  
Temari fronça les sourcils et pensa à prendre son éventail mais l'étranger leva sa main et agita son index de droite à gauche.

- Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place.

Il est vrai que le membre de l'Akatsuki qui se tenait devant elle avait tué ses coéquipiers si facilement. A cette pensée, elle trembla.

- Qu'es que vous me voulez ?

Malgré sa peur, elle réussit à lui demander ce qu'il lui brulé les lèvres.  
L'inconnu sourit. Elle allait plaire à Pein, c'est sur.

Il mit une main sur son coeur et se pencha.

- Je m'appelle Tobi, membre de l'Akatsuki à ces heures. Je viens t'emmener avec moi.

La blonde fit un visage effrayé en fronçant encore une fois ses sourcils. Elle aurait encore préféré le combattre et mourir comme une héroine plutôt que d'avoir à le suivre tel un chien.

- Jamais !! cria-t-elle

Derrière son masque, Madara jubilla.

- Tu n'as guère le choix ... C'est toi, ou ton frère, ton village.

Temari sera les points. C'était un monstre, l'obligé à faire un choix pareil. Néanmoins, il avait souligné un point important.

- Si je viens avec vous, vous allez laisser le village tranquille ?

Madara qui avait déjà commencer à marcher, arrêta ses pas et dit très clairement :

- Nous envisagerons de laisser un délais à Konoha, alors pourquoi pas au tien.

Puis il se remit en route, la jeune femme sur ses traces.  
Laissant derrière elle, les cadavres de ces coéquipiers qui pourrissaient au soleil, ses frères, ses amis, son village, sa vie.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, une étrange lettre arriva, adressé au Kazekage signé de la main de sa soeur.  
Elle partait, seule, sauvé le village demandant à ce que aucune recherche ne fassent mention dans la bouche de Gaara.  
Les membres de l'Akatsuki avait encore gagné une bataille.

* * *

Hinata ouvrit ses yeux encore endormit. La kunoichi essaya de se lever mais sentit un liquide poisseu en dessous d'elle.  
Elle découvrit avec horreur du sang juste en dessous de ses jambes mais ce qu'elle remarqua plus, c'est que la jeune femme était nue dans le lit de son Sensei.  
De plus, ses vêtements étaient éparpillé dans la chambre. Qu'es elle avait bien pu faire pendant la nuit ?

Puis elle se souvint des paroles de Sakura

_"- Hina, j'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible .."_

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et commença à comprendre.  
Il fallait qu'elle parle à tout prix à Sasori !!

* * *

Encore une fois, Sakura se reveilla seule dans se grand lit. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était habillé ce qui la rassura légèrement.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bain. Mais lorsque la kunoichi ouvrit la porte elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Itachi avec des habits normaux, les sharingans désactivés et les cheveux détachés.

- ... Fut le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche.

Et finalement, elle referma la porte plus vite que la lumière, se remémorant les évènements passé.  
Itachi, ré-ouvrit la porte et regarda la regarda quelques larmes transparentes quittaient les yeux de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose. Et sans réfléchir, il posa une main dans son dos et l'attira vers lui.

Ce geste non calculé, lui valut deux petits mains s'accrochant avec espoir sur ses vêtements et une Sakura qui se laissa aller entre ses bras si protecteur, oubliant que c'était Itachi Uchiha.  
Et le jeune homme oubliant lui aussi un instant, qu'il était un monstre froid et calculateur.

Juste un instant, ils oublièrent les choses importants, se laissant aller, ouvrit un peu leur coeur à l'autre.

* * *

Ino et Tenten se réveillèrent, elles au moins normalement. Pas de peine ancré en elles, pas de sang. Juste elle même.  
Toutes les deux se croisèrent dans les couloirs et se rendirent dans la grande salle, espérant surement trouvé quelques chose à ce mettre sous la dent.

C'est dans cette pièce qu'elles trouvèrent leur Sensei et celui d'Hinata entrain de manger dans le plus grand des silences. Les deux kunoichis s'installèrent à coté de leur maitres respectifs et la salle de retrouva encore une fois, plongé dans un silence froid.

* * *

Voila, j'ai finis d'écrire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il y est encore des gens qui le lirons !!

En attendant je me met de suite à rédiger le prochain

Bisous à tous !!

Mikako


End file.
